Siverus Snop and Snape's Unreasoned Pregnancy
by Chasing Snape is my hobby
Summary: Snape's Longlost strange brother visits him while he's in the house of a Crazed fangirl. Snop is as strange as the fangirl and Somehow snape get's pregnant... The reason for all these things? No one knows. Why I wrote this? No one cares. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Siverus Snop and Realisation of a small ...

Siverus Snop, Severus Snape and an unreasoned Pregnancy.  
  
This story is based on this set me and my friend made. We were bored so we got out this clay stuff called Fimo.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Snape or Gilderoy Lockhart or numerous other things in this...  
Me and my friend Holly own: A Strange Snape figure I made, Snape's Cauldron, Snape's Desk, Snape's Wand(even though I've lost it), A Mutant Potion bottle, Siverus Snop, Pregnant Snape and his Fez, The mutant owl, snape's Magic carpet(Don't ask... I don't understand!), a mutant figure of me(Holly made that... That's why my hair sticks up... We were having fun making fun of each other), A mutant figure of Holly(I made that, That's why her feet are too big to stand on), A Mutant Figure of Gilderoy Lockhart and Baby Snape which is currently not named... But it originally owned Pregnant Snape's Fez.  
Maybe I should have asked Holly if I could include her in this first... Too bad!  
  
  
"Snape! Me and Holly are making a potion. Can we borrow your Cauldron?" Charlotte, A Thin blonde Hogwarts Student shouted.  
"No!" Snape shouted.  
"Thank you!" Charlotte shouted.  
'Is it possible that she is the most annoying thing on the planet?' Snape thought to himself.  
The doorbell rung because they were all at Charlotte's house.  
"I wonder who that is. I don't usually call people round and my parents are taking my sister to hospital to get her finger removed from her nose and her thumb removed from her mouth. Glue incedent." charlotte said running to the door.  
She opened the door to find a guy that looked like Severus Snape if his face got put in a blender, after a night of drinking.  
"Snape! Death is at the door to see you!" Charlotte shouted.  
"No, He's not scheduelled untill next week!" Snape shouted back.  
"I'm siverus Snop!" The guy at the door said in a silly ditsy american blonde type voice.  
"Yeah and I'm Harry Pothead!" Charlotte said sarcastically.  
"I am here to see my Brother!" Siverus Snop said proudly and stupidly.  
"That's nice!" Charlotte said about to close the door.  
"Let me see Severus!" the guy said.  
"Okay! SNAPE! A WEIRD GUY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!!" Charlotte shouted going to the front room to Snape.  
"About Damn Time!" Snape shouted.  
"Sevvie!!!" Siverus shouted.  
"Sivvie!" Severus shouted.  
"How come He's Snape and he's Snop?" Charlotte asked.  
"I don't know. They sort of look the same. They both look like they got rampantly drunk last night so, I think they are the same." Holly, Another Hogwarts student who also prevents rings from getting eaten by evil people called Moron, said adjusting her glasses.  
"Hey! Don't be mean to my precious Sexy Severus Snape of Slytherin!" Charlotte moaned.  
"Snape, you dog! Got a girlfriend?" Siverus shouted stupidly.  
"No... she's just a strange Fangirl who chases me. She managed to knock me out with her kickboxing skills and she dragged me into her home. This just so happens to be it." Snape said.  
"Oh... She Pretty!" Siverus said stupidly.  
Then Siverus started dancing.  
Charlotte got bored and decided to dance too.  
Severus and Holly just looked at them as if they were a pair of Total Nutcases... Which they were...  
"Siverus... Get here now, We need to make a potion." Snape shouted.  
"I don't want to!" Siverus shouted jumping on the floor.  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" Snape shouted.  
"What kind of Potion?"  
"A potion that makes people sane."  
"YEUCH!!! WHO WOULD WANT THAT?!?!?!" Charlotte and Snop shouted.  
"YOU TWO BECAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING!!!" Severus and Holly Shouted.  
"Okay!" Everyone said. Then they all went to the basement... Then Charlotte told them that there was no basement so they went up to her bedroom instead.  
Charlotte's bedroom was rather messy. The messiest looking thing was a desk with a computer monitor on it. Charlotte ran up to that desk and hugged the monitor.  
"Aw! Hello, My beautiful Computer! I wuv you! I wuv you!" Charlotte purred. Everyone else(Except Siverus Snop) were thinking about sending her to a mental Hospital.  
"Why are we up here?" Holly asked climbing up into Charlotte's bunk of her bunkbed to draw on pictures of Jyou Kido from Digimon who Charlotte used to fancy(Now... I blush!).  
"I'm going to show everyone my computer! You need to see my websites!" Charlotte cheered turning her computer on.  
"WOW! A WEBSITE! A WEBSITE!.... What's a website?" Snop shouted.  
"A Website is a very cool thing!" Charlotte shouted jumping up in the air for no reason.  
Suddenly an owl flew in the window. It had a note attached to it's leg.  
"I'll take that!" Charlotte shouted grabbing the note.  
After the Owl bit her nose she managed to get it.  
"'Dear Snape and Snop. Here is a present. Her Name is Munger-nunga-inger-ginger-ninja-bob. Take good care of her or she'll bite your girlfriends nose again. Love... Mommy.' Aww! What a sweet note!" Charlotte said reading the note.  
"Pretty doggy!" Siverus said stroking the owl.  
"It's an owl, birdbrain!" Snape shouted at Siverus.  
"Yeah, But if you imagine hard enough it looks like a pink doggy!" Snop said.  
"If you imagine hard enough... You can imagine that I'm the only one with a brain... Oh yeah! I am!" Holly said having totally disfigered about a million pictures of jyou kido.  
"I never thought anyone could be weirder than Charlotte... I guess Siverus is the only one she can relate to." Snape moaned.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Charlotte burst out laughing for no aparant reason.  
"What's so funny?" Snape snapped.  
"Siverus is doing an imitation of you!" charlotte laughed.  
"I'm Snape. I....... WAS THE TALENTED ONE! I......... WAS THE ONE WHO KEPT THE FAMILY NAME!!!! HEE-HEE-HEE!!!" Snop said starting to giggle like... Charlotte... Which in other words means giggling like something stupid and annoying but cute at the same time.  
Then as if nothing had ever happened in the last million years, Charlotte started dancing like the Barenaked Ladies in thier Music Video for the song Enid... In other words, Like someone who can't dance... and wear strange Bright orange shirts at the same time.  
Then Siverus started dancing...  
Then Holly and Severus ran as far away as possible and started screaming. Then they went back to thier own homes.  
  
A few days later, they were all round Charlottes house. Snape didn't feel very well. He felt sick, He had a headache and nothing seemed to stop his tummy ache(That was basically a bit from this song by the Barenaked ladies!)  
"I'm bored. What shall we do?" charlotte said.  
Holly wasn't paying attention because her eyes were glued to the TV(Because her eyes are never glued to the TV.... NNOOOOOTTTT!!!!!!! Sorry Holly! You know it's true!)  
"I don't feel well!" Snape said lying on one of the posh blue couches.  
"Aw! Poor S.S.S!" Charlotte said.  
"What does that mean?" Snape asked wearily. He knew it was going to be something strange and he knew he'd regret asking.  
"Sexy Severus Snape." Charlotte replied looking at the TV. Snape did regret asking.  
"I'm Sexy! I'm too Sexy for my Robes! Too Sexy for my Robes!" Siverus shouted.  
"Oh shut up Sivvie!!!" Snape shouted, "I have a giant headache!!!"  
"Shut up! Tweenies are on!!!" Holly shouted.  
"Oh no! Not in my front room!" charlotte shouted grabbing the remote and putting Foxkids on. "HAZAA!!! DIGIMON IS ON!!!"   
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The rest of the planet shouted.  
"Fine! We won't watch digimon then! I wonder what's on Nickelodean?" Charlotte shouted.  
"Ow! I'm going to the doctors." Snape said. Then he went outside and got on his broomstick and flew to the doctors.  
"Where did Snape say he was going?" Charlotte asked, glaring at the tv like Holly was.  
"I think he said something about the Doctors." Snop said.  
"Eh..." Charlotte said acknowledging everyone that she was still conscious... No one was sure about Holly though.  
"Why are we watching this garbage?" holly asked. Ah. She is alive afterall.  
"I dunno." Siverus said jumping up and down with Munger-nugna-inger-ginger-bob the owl on his head.  
An hour or two later, Snape rang the doorbell. Charlotte opened it and Snape ran into the front room screaming "NO!" At the top of his lungs.  
"What's up?" charlotte asked.  
"WAZZUP!!!!" Snop shouted.  
"I'm pregnant!" Snape said...  
DUM-DUM-DUM!!!!!  
  
How did Snape get pregnant? Who's the father? Who does Charlotte look cuter with out of Snape and Snop? Who will be first to get Holly away from the TV? Who want's to be a millionare? Who is still listoning to me?... No one. Okay, I'll be quiet!  
  
Notes: Thankies for reading and thankies even more if you review. I am going to show this to my friend Holly and I'm sure she'll find it hilarious. Hopefully She'll write the next chapter with me and it'll be tonnes funnier. 


	2. The Barenaked Ladies probably won't rate...

Siverus Snop, Severus Snape and an unreasoned Pregnancy.  
  
This story is based on this set me and my friend made. We were bored so we got out this clay stuff called Fimo.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Snape or Gilderoy Lockhart or numerous other things in this...  
Me and my friend Holly own: A Strange Snape figure I made, Snape's Cauldron, Snape's Desk, Snape's Wand(even though I've lost it), A Mutant Potion bottle, Siverus Snop, Pregnant Snape and his Fez, The mutant owl, snape's Magic carpet(Don't ask... I don't understand!), a mutant figure of me(Holly made that... That's why my hair sticks up... We were having fun making fun of each other), A mutant figure of Holly(I made that, That's why her feet are too big to stand on), A Mutant Figure of Gilderoy Lockhart and Baby Snape which is currently not named... But it originally owned Pregnant Snape's Fez.  
Maybe I should have asked Holly if I could include her in this first... Too bad!  
  
"How did you get pregnant?" Holly asked.  
"Some boyfriend! Get's Pregnant when I'm not around!" charlotte said stroppily.  
"Yeah!" Siverus agreed for absolutely no reason except to look stupid.  
"I don't Get pregnant! I just... did." Snape said.  
"Who's the father?" Siverus asked.  
"I don't know. The doctor said He can take a DNA test... After calling me a medical Mystery." Snape scowled.  
"I can no longer talk to you!" Charlotte said turning away from Snape.  
"Okay! I'm fine with that!" Snape cheered.  
"Oh... How can I abandon you in this time of need? You need me!" Charlotte said hugging Snape.  
"I know a song that'll get on your nerves, Get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes!" Siverus sung.  
"I'm tired. I want to go to sleep." Severus moaned.  
"My parents are staying at the hospital with my sister for the week, so you can sleep... on the couch! Isn't that nice of me!" Charlotte smiled.  
"Yes... It's great." Snape grumbled.  
charlotte put a blanket over snape and everyone went off to get sleeping bags(From nowwhere...?)  
Everyone went to sleep.  
In the morning Snape felt sick. He tried not to throw up but failed. But Charlotte did get the stuff out her hair eventually. After her hair was clean and shiny(Thanks to Herbal Essences ) they all went to the hospital.  
Severus was taken into a room and the others all waited in a waiting room.  
"I'm bored now. There's got to be some magazines somewhere!" Charlotte complained.  
"Can't we just watch Lord of the Rings? I want to see Frodo do the chicken Frog dance!" Holly shouted, Oh, I should probably tell her that I added this in to because she made up that name for it.  
"Lalalalalalala!" Siverus sung tunelessly.  
Ten minutes later Snape was taken out of the room being held by a nurse.  
"Help me! He heard the result and went flipping Pshyco!" The nurse said as Snape was acting as crazy and over-active as Angus the cat from 'Angus, Thongs and full-frontal snogging'.  
"What's the result?" Charlotte asked.  
The nurse got a peice of paper and showed Charlotte. It was a list of names.  
"What's this for?" Holly asked.  
"It's a list of the father..." the nurse replied.  
"Let me read it." Charlotte said, "Lockhart, Gilderoy. Snop, Siverus. Dixon char..." she shouted.  
"Who's this Dixon Char?" Siverus asked.  
Charlotte turned to him with a deathly pale scowl.  
"I'm this Dixon Char!" she shouted.  
"Oh. We're daddys!" Siverus shouted.  
"I'm not supposed to be though! I am Thirteen and I have never even slept in the same room as him, except last night but I was in a sleeping bag and he was on the couch and... Oh my god I'm hyperventilating!" Charlotte shouted angrily collapsing on the floor.  
"She's never going to act normally is she." Holly said.  
"I don't know what else there is to do. I'm sorry, We've never had any male pregnancys and even more, never with several parents!" The nurse apologised.  
"Damn. That means we are stuck with two Rabid Weirdos." Holly said calmly.  
"HAHAHAHA!!!" Siverus laughed for no reason.  
"Okay, three Rabid Weirdos." Holly said correcting her earlier statement.  
Holly dragged her three rabid weirdo friends outside and threw them on the pavement.  
"I can't take any more of you three! You're all going to St Mungos!" holly shouted.  
The three on the floor were too busy groaning to listen so she just had to use an incantation to get them to St mungos as this was an emergency.  
As soon as they got there they were welcomed by some wizards in strange suits. They were taken into a room.  
"What seems to be the problem?" One of the guys said.  
"I'm pregnant." Snape said angrily.  
"Oh... K. This is a usuall occurance here. Had tests taken to see who the father is?" the guy asked.  
"Yes. Aparantly the fathers are Gilderoy Lockhart; My brother; and this strange fangirl who stands at my side!" Sev shouted.  
"Ah k. What is your profession? What do you do for a living?"  
"I'm a potions professor."  
"Do you carry Veritesium?" (Yes I know that's probably spelt wrong!)  
"Yes... Why?"  
"Because it is fairly toxic. It can have strange side-affects like this one. Three people have managed to get you pregnant with one child. Very Normal."  
"Normal? NORMAL?!?!?!?!" Sev shouted throwing a fit.  
"Feel for me! I'm the father of your kid!" Charlotte shouted.  
"I am too!" Siverus cheered.  
"Oh... And since the baby is a cause of toxication it will grow abnormally fast untill it is born. Then it will grow normally!"the doctor informed snape.  
Snape couldn't take any more of this so he strangled the doctor.  
"Sev! Off!" Charlotte ordered.  
Sev carried on strangling the doctor untill a look of sudden pain came over him, then he realised the doctor.  
"What's up sev?" charlotte asked.  
"Something is happening!" Sev shouted. He was right something was happening. His stomach suddenly inflated to a larger size. He was now the size of a nine month pregnant person.  
"I'm in pain!" Sev growled. He was now in labour.  
"Poor Sev!" Siverus and Charlotte said hugging Severus.  
"Yes. Poor Snape." Holly droned Sarcastically.  
"How long is this going to last? I'm in totall agony!" Snape shouted strangling Charlotte.  
"See. We told you it'd grow quickly." the doctor said.  
"Oh thanks for the sympathy!" Snape growled.  
"I'll give you lots of sympathy! And Hugs!" Charlotte said hugging Snape's head.  
"Is there a way to get her surgically removed?" Sev asked.  
"Aw! Why wuwd my Sevewus want me wemoved?" Charlotte asked speaking baby talk... badly.  
"He's going to need a Cisterian." The doc said.  
"Oh no! Sevewus!!! Why? Why!?!?!" Charlotte shouted.  
"How else is he supposed to give birth? Spit the baby out?" The doc said moodily.  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Charlotte cried.  
"Severus, if you'd come with me." the doc said.  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COME WITH YOU?!?! I'M IN TOO MUCH PAIN TO EVEN STAY ALIVE! LET ALONE WALK!" Sev shouted.  
"Fine! Accio Wheelchair!" The doc said getting a Wheelchair for sev.  
He put the poor patient into the wheel chair then that was followed by many naughty words from sev.  
Charlotte, Siverus and Holly were left in the waiting room.  
"Now, The madness is over." Holly said reading a Lord of the rings book.  
"How dare you read that evil Garbage while Sev is in trouble! Right now they are cutting him up..." Charlotte cried. "I can't stay here and let Sev die! I'm going to save him!" And with that she put on a surgeon suit and went into the operating theater.  
"Ah. doctor. Please gimme something to get rid of the pain!" Sev cried.  
He was sitting on the bed holding out a cushion to defend his robes from being removed from some suspicious looking Nurses.  
"Um. Okay." Charlotte said in a silly deep voice. Then she kissed him on the cheek.  
"What was THAT supposed to do? You idiot!" Sev shouted.  
"Um.... I wuv you!" Charlotte said stupidly. Sev looked at her eyes and suddenly whispered:  
"Oh God no! My child is being Delivered by the stupidest Thirteen year old on the planet..."  
"Sev, You don't need to panic! I know enough about Medicine to do this!" Charlotte hissed.  
"Allright... Alright... OH GOD! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!" Sev shouted. Then he started screaming really loud and really filthy words.  
Another doctor came in and told Charlotte that the operation was going to start. They started it and at the first sight of blood, Charlotte and Sev both passed out.  
Fifteen minutes later, charlotte woke up to find an awake Severus holding an awake baby girl with an awake Siverus and Hardly awake holly nearby.  
"Charlotte... This is your daughter!" Siv said.  
"And yours." charlote said.  
"And his." Siv said.  
"Okay, We know who the baby belongs to! We need to think of a name." Sev hissed.  
"Um... Enid?" Charlotte sugessted.  
"Do we want her getting beaten up?" Sev scowled holding the baby protectively.  
"Um... Severus?" Siverus Sugested.  
"That's my name you moron!" Sev shouted.  
"Um........ Enid?" Charlotte suggested again.  
"I said NO!" Sev shouted.  
"Um... Enid?" Siverus sugested.  
"They aren't going to give up so you might as well agree. Holly said looking up from her book for a maximum of five miliseconds.  
"Um... Enid?" Charlotte and Siverus suggested AGAIN.  
"fine! Enid!" Sev hissed.  
"Can I sing a lullaby?" Charlotte asked.  
"Fine." Sev said wearily.  
Then Charlotte sung Enid by the Barenaked ladies a minimum of a zillion times. but the song rocks so no one could complain.  
The baby seemed to like the song so she was now called Enid. Siverus suggested they hired the barenaked ladies for her Christening but Holly said she'd be bored senseless... so Charlotte told her to bring Nine Books to read and everyone was happy. Except Severus because he actually wanted the baby to be called Cara.  
  
Notes: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! cough I'm done! please review! Okay, My hand hurts now. Too much typing! Oh well! If you want to see the music video for the song enid(by BNL not me) then go to and also you can email me at 


	3. Shopping with A baby, A Pair of loons an...

Siverus Snop, Severus Snape and an unreasoned Pregnancy.  
  
Here is the latest installment of... Whatever. Tralalala!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: JK Rowling owns Severus(except when I steal him... Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!), I own me(charlotte), Holly owns Holly and as she puts it in the Reviews 'She owns three quarters of the Characters we made up'. Oh yeah, She did. She also made a Giant Harry Potter in a business suit who looks strangely like James Bond. On the way home from school today we were bored so we decided to think up ideas for the fic and here they are all fused into one mad Computer Screen sized Fic! YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
'Severus, Can I hold Enid now?' Charlotte asked whinily.  
'No, She needs to be fed later.' Severus said cradelling the baby in his arms.  
'How exactly are you going to feed her?' Holly pointed out.  
'We could buy a cow?' Charlotte suggested.  
'I could become a cow!' Siverus Suggested.  
'Why? Are you an animagus?' Charlotte asked.  
'Only if I sellotape Milk Bottles to my stomach.' Siverus replied.  
'Okay, Right.' Charlotte said.  
'We need to feed Enid, Or she'll die.' Severus said.  
'This is what happens when Men get pregnant. They can't feed the kid because they don't have... what's required.' Holly said.  
'What's required?' Siverus asked stupidly. Holly and Severus just gave him a deadly stare.  
'What?' he asked.  
'Come on! Even I know that and I'm blonde!' Charlotte shouted.  
'Shut up Ugly!' Holly said. Charlotte didn't protest against the name because she is used to it(it's true!).  
'Allright.' Charlotte said quietly.  
'Let's watch an alan Rickman film!' Siverus shouted.  
'How about we watch a wall, It's much more exciting.' Holly said sarkily.  
'Okay! That's my favorite!' Siverus said sitting cross legged and staring at the blank wall.  
'I feel sorry for my baby.' Severus said feeling sorry for himself and Enid.  
'We better go shopping for the baby.' Holly ordered, 'Remember that she is naked right now.'  
'No, She's not. She's wearing a nappy!' Charlotte pointed out. Holly raised a fist. Charlotte knew to shut up.  
  
'Oooh!!!! Let's get her this!' Siverus said when they were in a big shopping mall.  
'We are not getting my baby a motor bike!' Severus shouted.  
'But it'd be SSSSOooooo cool!' Siverus moaned.  
'I don't care!' Severus hissed dragging his brother away from the window.  
They walked in to a baby clothes store.  
'Oooh! Look at this! Isn't it cute!' Charlotte said looking at some Legend Of Zelda pyjamas.  
'It's lovely.' Severus said sarcastically.  
'Let's get it!' Charlotte smiled.  
'No.' Severus said sternly.  
'How about we get her this?' Charlotte asked holding out a little pink coverall suit with bunny ears and a little bunny tail.  
'How about, No!' Severus and holly chorused.  
'Holly, She's not even your daughter! Why do you have to choose?' Charlotte moaned.  
'I don't know. But it looks stupid.' Holly said coolly. Well, Cooly as in Calmly. Not cool as in 'Hey Groovy'... I better shut up or Holly will hit me when she reads this. Unless you are Holly then all I can say is this....  
'Don't hit me!' Charlotte whined.  
'Shut up then, Or I'll hit you and add a letter to Alan Rickman so that it is seemingly rude.' Holly hissed.  
Charlotte automatically shut up.   
They got some outfits and then went out into the Mall.  
'Charlotte, Let's go get some food as Severus has the inability to produce any.' Holly said.  
'Hey! It's not my fault! If I were Female, Then I could!' Severus hissed.  
After Severus's last comment, Holly and Charlotte went off to a small ASDA to buy food. Severus, Siverus and little baby Enid(who was pulling sev's hair) went to a video store.  
  
'We should get her some little kiddie videos for her to watch.' Severus said. 'Like that clifford the big red dog rubbish.' Severus said searching through some baby videos.  
'Let's get her this!' Siverus said holding up a video with some extremely unexplainable content(ie, Very RUDE extremely Unenexplainable content).  
'No!' Severus hissed as some woman with Prams pushed past giving worried glances.  
'Siverus, Look for Videos YOUR age while I look for something for the baby.'  
'Okay.' Then Siverus twodled away.  
'Okay, Enid, what video do you want?' Severus asked the little Enid who had looked away from him for a second.  
She pointed laughing to a picture of two people being unspeakably naughty.  
'You've been hanging around with Siverus haven't you? Or Charlotte! I tell you they're both as bad as each other!' Severus shouted.  
Some parents covered thier childrens ears and left the shop as some extremely explicit language followed.  
'Sev! Lookies what I got!' Siverus shouted waltzing over.  
'WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!?!?!' Severus shouted in a fit of rage.  
'Moulin Rouge!' Siverus replied holding up the video case for Lord of the Rings.  
'That, My simple minded brother, is lord of the rings.' Severus breathed heavily.  
  
'Oooh! Let's get this!' Charlotte said holding up a large bottle of Vodka.  
'Are you sure you haven't been drinking it?' Holly asked with a slanted eyebrow.  
'What's wrong with it?' Charlotte asked thickly.  
'Enid... is a baby. Babies... Don't drink Vodka.' Holly said.  
'Bacardi Breezers then? Full of fruity fun goodness!' Charlotte smiled holding up a bottle of Bacardi Breezer.  
Holly walked away pretending that Charlotte didn't exist.  
'Hey! It was an idea!' Charlotte shouted after about a minute of not noticing.  
'Let's look in the video section incase Siverus comes back with something totally unsuitable.' she said.  
'Wow! That is the first sensible thing you have said... ever!' Holly said excitedly.  
Charlotte just smiled stupidly.  
They went over to the video section of ASDA and there, looking at some Hornblower Videos, Was their Friend Faye.  
'Ooh! Ioen Gruffudd my Pretty!' Faye was mumbling to herself.  
'Faye!' Charlotte shouted.  
'Charlotte!' Faye shouted.  
'And the intellectual conversation carries on.' Holly said to herself. 'Thank god we found you, Or I'll need to shop with Charlotte alone. She was just trying to purchase alcohol for a two week year old baby.'  
'Charlotte's naughty! Charlotte's naughty!' Faye chorused as she does on a common basis.  
Suddenly Siverus and Severus with Enid ran into the store.  
'Hey what's up my babe?' Charlotte smiled to Severus.  
'We got kicked out. Something to do with unexplainable language' Severus panted.  
'Sev is naughty, Sev is naughty!' Faye chorused.  
'Did I say anything about Faye having any Sanity?' Holly said.  
  
After they had purchased thier food, Holly, faye and Charlotte asked Severus what they bought.  
'We bought the super Alan Rickman Video stack!' Siverus said excitedly.  
'Siverus I could kiss you! But Sev'd get upset.' Charlotte said over the top with happiness.  
'Good thing we've got the tweenies instead.' Holly said.  
'Um.... No we don't. I replaced them for Hornblower videos.' Faye said nervousley.  
  
After Holly had throttled Faye half to Death Twice, they went home. Faye who was half alive came too.  
'Let's watch some nice Alan Rickman videos!' Charlotte said. 'Dibs on Dogma!'  
'Me and Holly would rather... strangle ourselves while swallowing live snakes in a pool of Hydrochloric Acid.' Faye said.  
While Charlotte, Siverus and Severus watched Dogma, Holly and Faye had the unfortunate job of changing Enid's nappy.  
'EEW!!!!!!' Faye said.  
'There's no bin anywhere. Where shall we put it?' Holly said.  
'Um...' Faye thought.  
'I know!' Holly said. Then she whispered where in Fayes ear... A menacing grin crept onto Faye's face.  
  
  
A Bit later(okay, A lot later) Severus was lying in his bed and he was rather uncomfortable. He was lying on something.  
Siverus and Charlotte suddenly ran in and started jumping on Severus' bed.  
Nobody noticed the two dark creeping shadows of Faye and Holly in the corner.  
'Haven't you two noticed that I'm trying to sleep?' Severus barked. Siverus and Charlotte stopped for a second.  
Then they carried on jumping.  
Severus was sure that what he was lying on was sub liquid. Then recognition dawned on him and he jumped out the bed faster than Homer Simpson gets drunk.   
'What's up?' Charlotte asked whinily as she was pushed onto the floor.  
Everyone stared as Severus appeared to be dancing but he was actually having an angry fit.  
Everyone stopped and listened, A Strange eery giggling filled the room. It seemed to be coming from behind the curtains.  
Charlotte and Siverus hid behind the sofa and Severus pulled open the curtain so that Faye and Holly fell out unable to move in hysterics.   
Siverus and Charlotte had to rush and cover baby Enid's ears as Severus started using some language that was a little outside the babies range.  
  
'Better now?' Charlotte asked Severus.  
Severus growled angrily in response.  
'I'll get you a cup of tea.' She said thickly.  
Faye and holly were still laughing on the floor.  
Siverus was still hiding behind the couch.  
Enid was still sleeping in her cot.  
Severus was on the verge of killing people.  
  
Will Faye and Holly stop laughing?*not likely* Will anyone tell Siverus that he can stop hiding?*yeah, Because we care about him SOO much* Will Enid pull Sev's hair out?*You never know what babies are capable of* Will Severus kill Charlotte?*um..........* Will Charlotte make the cup of tea in time*if she doesn't spill it all over the floor which she probably will* 


End file.
